The Little Lamb
by SweetDevil97
Summary: AU. In the dark forest she travels with a red hood on to find her lost brother, but instead runs into a man who isn't what he appears to be. Dark IchiHime, based after "Little Red Riding Hood"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to it's respected owner. I just wrote the story of my own free will. I do not earn any type of profit from this. All I hope to get is some signed reviews and maybe even some love.

Warning: The following story is based from the fantasy tale of "Little Red Riding Hood". But please note that this is a much darker and Ichihime style take on that story and is much longer then the actaul tale. OOC-ness should be expected because this story is AU and was thought up by me and only me. Do to the fact this story is rated M-17, there will be mature topics and happenings such as horror, sex, rape, blood/gore, religion, and some very harsh forms of the English language. Do not flame, you have been properly warned. If you have any questions, please feel free to pm me on them. Thank you and enjoy.

Original Version: September 4th, 2011

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Little Lamb<strong>_

_Prologue_

As always, the village was silent as a church mouse. She could feel eyes on her, but she didn't bother to try and see who was gazing at her. She had grown use to such a feeling. Men in this town were like hungry vultures waiting for dead prey. Instead of letting chills run down her spine, she kept her head held up high.

Auburn locks fluttered behind her as she kept a steady pace to where she was heading. Her baby blue floral dress swung around her hips and danced a bit with the soft flow of the wind. Her white apron followed along as the bow keeping it laced to her hips bounced with her movement. A twinkle in her grey orbs went unnoticed by the on lookers who drooled in the sight of her.

Men could be such dogs, she thought bitterly. This was very much out of character for her because her friends always told her she had to be one of the purest things walking on God's earth.

But then again, her aunt warned her of the male species. How they thought perverse things and cared little for what women wanted. How they only cared about their own needs.

She had thought this over for a while. Maybe her aunt was bitter to men because her first love had broken her heart and then left her? She just wanted to protect her sister's daughter from the horrors of men, was that so bad?

Of course, Orihime didn't think men were as bad as her own flesh and blood claimed they were. In fact, she knew two very perfect men that did whatever they could do it please her.

One would be naming her older brother Sora. He was a strong man. Always protecting her and taking care of her since she was little and their parents died. He provided food for her and worked as many jobs as he could handle so she could have that special dress she had seen at the tailor's for Christmas or other things she did not need. As much as she hated to see him work so hard for her, he always came home with a warm smile and told her why he worked so hard each and every day. Each time the answer was the same thing.

It was simply because he loved her more than anything on the face of the earth

Men in her eyes weren't as monstrous as her aunt claimed. Sure sometimes she felt very uncomfortable when their eyes were on her like wild lions, but she knew they didn't mean bad. They were just… hormonal?

Orihime brushed the rambling thought in her head aside as she pushed open the door to the tavern her best friend worked at. She really needed to stop debating things to herself; people would begin to think she was crazy.

The lights in the darkened cavern flickered as the wind from outside entered. Old men played card games in the corner while people only a bit older then Orihime danced with one another to the piano being played by a raven haired male.

She found herself having a ghost of a smile as she watched the raven haired man play a piece she remembered well from a time he had tried to teach it to her. She wasn't too skilled in the area of musical arts. But he was.

Orihime found the usual thin line of lips grace into a smile as dark blue eyes caught sight of her behind glass frames.

Uryu Ishida was the second man in her life that would do whatever he could to please her. You would have to be a fool to not see he held her in the greatest part of his heart. No one would question or complain if he ever asked for her hand, even Sora would be pleased to see his younger sister take an interest into such a kind, gentle, and not to mention quite wealthy young lad.

But Orihime could not possibly be with him, ever. Someone else wanted him, someone who protected her like a fierce dragon. That someone was Orihime's best friend; she could never break her trust. She had to somehow get Uryu to realize that she was never going to care for him the way he did for her. Orihime was more then determined to get him together with-

"Orihime, what are you doing here?"

Speak of the devil. Orihime let a small grin surface onto her full pink lips. Her spiky haired friend looked ready to blow a nerve. She hated it when Orihime came to the area of drunks near to sundown. She always exclaimed some drunken bastard would try and take advantage of her. But the beauty never believed such things could happen to her. She was far too innocent when it came to such topics. Her friend just wished she would listen instead of ignoring her pleas.

"It's wonderful to see you too Tatsuki," Orihime said, letting the words leave past her lips with a bit of sweetener. The last thing she wanted was to make her friend angered by her acts to see her while she was working a slightly late shift. Tatsuki was like the older sister who Orihime looked up to; getting her mad was taboo to her.

Tatsuki's lips were in a straight and very firm line that showed utter most seriousness. No playful glow or twinkle that held amusement. Orihime began to worry a bit that her friend might blab to Sora that she had come to the tavern so late in the day when he came home from his hunting trip. No, Tatsuki would never tattle. She had never before, so why now of all times?

"Answer me, Orihime." Her words were in monotone. Orihime could already feel the air in the room freeze up with intensity and not the good kind either.

"I-I… I just wanted to visit you…" the auburn haired girl admitted quietly, looking quite upset that she had caused her friend such a tone of voice. She lowered her gaze and let her lower lip do a slight quiver of sadness.

Oh yes, this truly was her best friend's only weakness. She could never take up the crying face of the princess. Orihime's doll like face in a saddened state was just too much for even the hungriest of wolves to take.

This seemed to show in Tatsuki's face. She had taken a look of regret for sounding a bit sour to her dear friend. She dropped her lined lips and replaced it with a small but reassuring smile.

Orihime's eyes widened like a small puppies when Tatsuki let her hand rest upon auburn locks and patted gently. "I'm sorry Hime, but you know me and everyone else worries about you since you are almost eighteen and all… you know. You're almost at the age of marriage and we are just on edge a bit."

Orihime's mouth formed into a small 'o' of surprise. She hadn't really expected that as her answer.

"B-But Tatsuki, you are at the age already, yet you are in no hurry to get… well, hitched." Pools of grey could have sworn they saw a slight twitched to light pink lips at the single word of 'hitched', also adding to that a pair of cheeks that gained a light rosy tint.

The spiky haired tavern maiden turned her face quickly to hide the blush adorning her cheeks from her friend. Dear God in heaven, why was she getting so flustered over this now?

"Err, never mind Orihime, and forget I ever said anything related to the topic of marriage!" Tatsuki coughed a bit at the end to hide the squeak that threatened to escape the confines of her throat. Her gaze shifted a bit, going from Orihime's confused face to the raven haired man playing the piano only a few feet away. She was sure that by now her face was the color of a ripened tomato.

Orihime furrowed her brows together; feeling concerned about her friend's heating face. But a small giggle past her lips when she realized Tatsuki was actually flustered.

"Oh Tatsuki… no need to get your panties in a bunch all of a sudden," Orihime lightly teased with a playful smile adorning her lips. For once she was the one teasing Tatsuki instead of the other way around. It was a little bit amusing.

"Oh hush up you," Tatsuki grounded out and sent a perplex glare her way. Such an out of character act for Orihime just now was baffling to the dark haired girl.

Another giggled from Orihime and everything was peaceful and lively again. A faster toon came from the piano and Orihime hummed softly along with the melody. She was no good at playing the instrument or any kind for that matter, but she could at least keep in beat with it. Tatsuki also seemed to be enjoying the music; she had starting tapping her foot along with each note coming her way.

The happy notes playing reminded her of Sora, who had gone on a hunting trip just last week and was supposed to have returned yesterday…

Suddenly the vibrant air around her cracked and faded away. Her brother had not yet returned home from the darkened forest that acted as a wall in front of the village. It was the portal that separated them from the outside. It stretched on for miles and would take a day's long trip to conquer. Her brother said he was just going to hunt for a few days, and then returned. A small cottage stood in the middle of the forest, her parents had built it years ago for such events. But since her parent had died, the land was left to Sora and herself. He went hunting every few months when the shops ran out of meat in stock and were waiting for traders to come through the forest for more.

Although Orihime begged to go with him, Sora excused the idea and said hunting was not for a girl such as herself. She was young and fragile; an easy target for wild and rampant animal's hungry for something to feast on.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared of what could possibly be out there waiting for prey. The forest was dark and trees old with mold, giving on an eerie feeling to those who entered. Anything could go bump in the night in there.

She found herself shivering at the thoughts. Tatsuki raised a brow at her friend's sudden actions of hidden fear.

"Orihime, is something the matter?"

The girl in question bit her lower lip, close to drawling blood. Could she possibly bother Tatsuki with this?

With furrowed brows Orihime sank down a bit. Her head hung low as she leaned against the walls of the tavern.

"W-Well… it's just that… Sora, he… he h-hasn't come home yet a-and I'm just… you know, worried…"

Tatsuki smiled softly and put a hand on Orihime's shoulder, giving a light squeeze of reassurance.

"Hime," Tatsuki started, her eyes showing that she truly did care and didn't feel bothered that her friend had told her what had been biting onto her, "I'm sure Sora is just running a bit late. You know with hunting season and all, I'm thinking he is finding great kills and is getting extras to bring home for you so you can make a feast fit for a king."

Orihime sniffled a bit. "Are you sure?"

She squeezed her should again. "I'm positive about it."

She nodded her head and wiped a stray tear away that had been lucky enough to escape. It was times like this that Tatsuki was happy; Orihime hated showing weakness to others. It meant true trust if she was able to cry in front of you.

And with that, Orihime tried her best to enjoy an evening with her best friend. She danced and laughed, trying her best to ignore her insides twisting and turning from worry.

Little did she know of a dark pair of golden orbs covered in a sea of black carefully watching her in the background, thin lips licked in hunger and want.

* * *

><p>A little over four days passed, and still there was no sign of Sora. Orihime silently wept herself to sleep each night, scared of what might have befallen on her brother.<p>

The afternoon of the fifth day, Tatsuki came over to visit her distressed friend.

"You could always come and stay over with me if you want," Tatsuki suggested as she folded the table cloth that had covered the wooden table as they ate lunch together. Orihime did not say anything and looked blankly down at her hands neatly folded on top of her lap.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying every night. Her skin was paler compared to the more vibrant tanned peach color it usually was. Her hair was tangled and her lips chapped. She hadn't been taking care of herself ever since the thought passed her mind that her brother might never come through the front door ever again to say a warm and hearty "I'm home".

Orihime stood up from her chair. She was unable to cry anymore. Her tears had dried up along with some emotion. A small hiccup escaped passed her as she walked up the creaking stair case. Tatsuki felt like they were a million miles away from one another already.

She bit her lip and waited. Tatsuki could hear rummaging and light footsteps on the floor above. What was Orihime doing up their? Was she considering what Tatsuki had said and went up to pack some clothing?

Right when she was about to go held her pack up, Orihime came back into the kitchen wearing a red hooded cloche. Underneath it was a light green dress and she wore white stockings with matching black Mary Jane's. Hanging on her arm was a small wooden basket.

Orihime's angelic face was showing a bit of pain as she took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to go look for Sora."

She turned to leave but Tatsuki grabbed her by the elbow and hulled her back around to face her. A deep scowl was covering her face as anger filled her.

"You can't go into the woods by yourself Orihime! What in the hell are you thinking? That's dangerous!" Tatsuki was clearly the only one with sense at the moment. Her friend wanted to go into the dark forest when it was already almost night fall. The girl would be eaten alive. "Come on, we'll go tell Uryu and his father! I'm sure they'll put together a search tea with the other men in the village and go search for Sora. There is a better chance in finding him with more numbers Orihime!"

The words didn't go past Orihime's ears. She was too caught up in finding Sora on her own. "No Tatsuki, I can find Sora on my own. I can't possibly trouble them after this long! I'll go get Sora, just believe in me!"

"Listen to the words coming out of my mouth, Orihime. No. Way. In. Hell."

Orihime tugged her arm free from Tatsuki's grasp and stomped her way to the door. She pushed it open, not heeding Tatsuki as she yelled at her to stop and come to her senses.

"Get back over here Orihime!"

Orihime shook her head. "No! I'm doing this Tatsuki, and there is nothing in the world that can stop me," she cried out, fearing she might break down in front of her friend. That was the last thing she wanted to happen right now.

Tatsuki was a bit taken back. Her friend had never yelled at her like this. This was a completely different side of Orihime she had never seen before in all the years she had known her, which was pretty much all of her life.

Tatsuki bit her lip, hard. She was torn between believing in her friend and protecting her. What would Sora have done? She was sure he would do whatever he could in his power to keep his younger sister safe, no matter the cost, even if she ended up hating him. But a part inside of Tatsuki wanted to let Orihime do this, to let her save her brother if he did need it.

So with a long sigh, she gave in.

She felt Orihime run into her, hugging her with everything she had left inside of her. Tatsuki almost toppled over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Orihime whispered again and again into her shoulder. The grip was in a death lock now.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Tatsuki said and patted her back, acting as if this was normal. "Just promise you'll come back to me, ok?"

Orihime nodded her head quickly. "I promise."

With her hands on her shoulders now, face to face, Tatsuki gave her friend one last look and one last smile that could last a lifetime. "You should get going, eh? You'll have to hurry if you want to make it to the cottage before sundown, right?"

"Right," Orihime exclaimed happily and saluted. She quickly went back in and filled her basket with bread and cheeses and a container of clean water to drink when she grew famished. She bowed one last time before waving and heading into the directing of the road leading to the forest.

"You remember what road to take, right?" Tatsuki called to make sure.

"Yep, I must take the black moon path so that the white sun lightens the way, right?"

Tatsuki nodded her head and waved. "Yeah, you got it. Be safe, and do not stray from the path, you hear me?"

She laughed "I know Tatsuki, and I'll be back before you even notice I've been gone!"

"You better," Tatsuki muttered as Orihime's figure disappeared. A feeling of regret filled her as she turned to go back into the house, wishing she had gone with her.

Had she just done the right thing? Or had she just signed Orihime off to go and meet the devil himself?

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Thank you for taking the time to click and read this story! My first one in fact, so I am very happy about this and hope you guys will enjoy it. If you'd like to show some love orto tell me about a mistake in the story (improper grammar usage, spelling errors, etc.), do not be afriad to review about it! I'd be very happy if you did.<p>

So I'm sure everything is cleared up with this prologue. Tatsuki and Uryu's personal drama will not surface till later sadly, nor will we see them for a while either. But Ichigo will appear next chapter! Well, he did this chapter, but it was only a small scene that he didn't really get to shine too much in. Also, please excues my writing, I have not written or spoken in English for a while due to me just now moving back to America after spending the whole summer in Spain to visit some relatives.

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Original Version: September 30th, 2011

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Little Lamb<em>**

_Chapter One_

_Beautiful Inside, Rotted Outside_

She walks down the cobble stone path, taking note of how some of the bricks laid out have small chips or are just cracked with age. She ignores an eerie feeling that begins to wrap around her like a blanket of unbalanced heat as she continues on her journey to find her lost brother.

Orihime can already see the look on his face when she has found him. He'd be surprised and then tell her how dangerous it was, but then quickly begin to see that she wasn't as frail as everyone seemed to assume she was. She is practically an adult now, so it is unneeded of him to watch her like a hawk.

The end of her cape flutters behind her and she manages to crack a small smile. She was happy to have brought something that use to be so important to her aunt. She always told her how it was rich in velvet and had the scent to consume the lustiest of men, though; Sora always seemed to never want her to wear it after the strawberry blonde told them that tidbit of information.

She took a breath of air and let the slightly cold breeze flow through the stray strands of auburn hair that had refused to be tied up with the rest. Her hand carefully touches the dark bark of one of the many trees in the gloomy looking forest. How much longer would it be till she saw the house? Or maybe even the fork in the road her and Tatsuki had been talking about earlier. Orihime couldn't possibly be lost, there had only been one path to take when entering in the forest!

"Are you lost, little lamb?" A voice spoke in a low yet roaring whisper. Orihime's breath hitched and she almost tripped. Where had it come from? She stopped and scanned the area surrounding her. Trees, there were only trees… "Little lamb?"

She finally found it.

Her body twisted around almost painfully, gathering whiplash on her way. A man with bright orange hair leaned against a wooden street post. What was that even doing there? A minute ago she had been completely alone with only trees and nothing else. No street signs or even the cracking of dead grass from small animals passing by, only three people that fell along the lines of me, myself and I.

He had a bored expression along with arms crossed over his broad chest. He wore slightly fancy clothes that an aristocrat would wear to be more comfortable. His hair was tussled and messy, matching perfectly with dark chocolate orbs that looked at her with interest. His lips were set in a firm line until his tongue came out and ran over them smoothly, a soft growl emitting from them. She blushed.

"Did you hear me, or are you deaf," he asked loudly, a ghost of a smile forming slowly. Orihime was a bit taken back and didn't know what to say back to him. Oh, how she cursed her shyness at times like this.

"N-no! I'm p-per-perfectly fine and… I uh… I have to hurry or else… well, I just have to… goodbye!" With a face as bright as a tomato, she ran walked down one of the vast paths. Her gaze was lowered, pretending to pay attention only to the broken down stone ground.

She bumped into a hard object that came out of nowhere. Well, that is unless a tree somehow managed to grow in her way in the past few seconds.

"Are you sure you want to go down that way, lamb?" The man stared at her deeply, a tone of slight affecting in his eyes. He pointed over to the sign. "This is the white sun path, said to be lighten by only the black moon that rises over the horizon and homes to demons that howl in hunger when full," he said in a hushed whisper. She could smell spices that made her slightly dizzy as he got closer to her, his hot breath fanning against her ear now. It wasn't so cold anymore strangely… Too much body heat like this could get her sick, but she wouldn't mind staying like this for a few more minutes.

Orihime didn't even bother to look at the street sign. She could believe this man after all. He was being so nice by even telling her this was in fact the wrong way. Orihime managed to give him a wobbly smile.

"T-thank you for telling me sir," she chirped. Her hand wondered into her basket and she pulled out an apple. She placed it in his hand and nodded. "Please take this as my show of thanks!"

He gave her a wolfish grin. "It would be my pleasure, miss." He groped the juicy red fruit and licked his lips again. Such innocents came from the apple she had touched with her small hands. Oh, how he wanted those hands to grasp him in ways not meant for the ears of holy angels. He could smell the purity that came from her blood, such sweet blood it was. Probably the sweetest he would _ever _get to taste.

He watched her as she scurried off and onto the path, not heeding the sign that clearly states _White Sun Path_. He chuckled darkly at her show of energy. She wouldn't have any more to spare once he was through with her.

He stopped when he could hear chanting of some sort, a quiet whisper in the wind that told him it was almost time once again. He needed to hurry and get this over with before his plans were ruined by an angry king.

He fingered the ripened red fruit, wondering if it was beautiful as well as on the inside. Just like his little lamb that showed true beauty inside and out.

* * *

><p>She hadn't really known when it started to get dark. It was hard to tell time when trees loomed over your shoulder and threatened to swallow you whole at any given moment. Her throat was growing a bit dry.<p>

No stars filled the sky and it was getting colder by the second. She started walking a bit faster, hoping to get to the cabin before who knows what started after her.

A simple flutter of a bird's wing made her jump. Her heart started to beat faster. Orihime knew she was worrying over completely nothing, but how could she help it when she was alone in a forest with wild animals that could possibly eat her alive? She certainly wasn't fearless, but she also wasn't a coward.

So with her head held up higher then when she walked the streets of her village, Orihime marched her way to home base. She ignored any sounds that made her heart beat louder, or anything that flashed off the line of her sight in the shadows.

Then she started hearing sounds that made her speed up to a light jog. The sound of paws slamming into the broken up cobble stone sent her a bit on edge. First it was just a distant tone, and then it slowly began to grow closer and closer. A howl ripped through the trees in a roaring echo that made Orihime go into a full out sprint. The sound had been so close, an estimate of ten feet or maybe even less. But what was starting to scare her even more, was no matter how far she ran it just got closer and closer to her.

Could it be possible that a wolf for the craving of human flesh was after her? The possibilities were endless at this point of the game. She couldn't just turn and face the beast either. She had no weapons on her and as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't have the strength to fight equally with a man.

Even as she ran, the thoughts still went on. Was this the end? Was she going to be eaten alive by some deranged animal on the forest floor with not even the moon or stars to keep her company?

She had been an idiot. She should have waited till morning and go so she would have had more sun light hours to burn. Going in the middle of the day with a setting sun because she wanted to prove something had been childish and pathetic.

Her breath hitched when her feet caught onto her dress. She didn't let herself stay down for long, fearing that whatever was chasing her would get what it wanted. Orihime pushed her body up, ignoring the pain that shot through her ankle with the pressure of shifting her body weight, and ran again. Each step sent waves of venom through her, but she ignored it with everything she had.

Tree branches snagged onto her hood and dress, grabbing onto her and trying to reel her back into the darkness. Orihime felt cold and utterly lost in it. To think only a few minutes ago she was skipping along the path as if it was nothing but a walk in the park. Now here she was, lost in a pitch black cage built like a labyrinth holding in beasts that hunted her down.

A small hint of light caught in the corner of her eye. It flickered like a candle and slithered through her line of sight.

She was deep in the forest and she certainly had never heard of any of the other villagers owning a house in the middle of these woods.

_Sora!_

She ran into the direction of the light, praying that the candle had been put on by her brother.

"_There once was a little girl who had a grandmother who lived deep in the darkest of woods…"_

The light, dear, please let it be her brother! She could already feel herself choke back a sob, holding in so much pain, trying to act strong. How did Tatsuki do this when she found her parents lying in a pool of their own blood? How did she feel when she watched Uryu and his father carry the bodies to be burnt into ashes?

"_One day her mother asked her to deliver some herbs to her grandmother, who was feeling ill. Of course, the girl wanted nothing more then to help her dear old grandmother. So with a red hood on her head, she set off to the cabin, which lay right next to the house of the devil."_

Orihime remembered adults whispering things… Things about how it was her fault, somehow it was her fault. She remembered hearing Tatsuki yell for them to leave her alone, that she wasn't the one who slaughtered her family.

But for some reason… Orihime always felt like it was her fault.

"_So little red riding hood went off on this adventure, feeling so grand that she could do something to help for once, but she did not listen to the one thing her mother said not to do. And the poor little girl would live to regret this for the rest of her life."_

The door was already open when Orihime arrived to the cabin. It creaked as she pushed it all the way, taking sight of the wooden structure and how a fire flickered in the soot filled pit.

She stepped in without another thought, smelling something that had the sweet and spicy scent of apple sider. Orihime took in the feeling of warmth that covered her fragile body, the red hood falling down onto her shoulders and framing her face along with her auburn hair like a halo of innocent light. Her boots clicked on the wooden floor boards as they creaked with old age. It sort of felt like home to her.

Orihime set her basket down on the kitchen table, still trying to take in the smell of apples.

To her surprise, a small note was placed on the table, written in scratch. Orihime only perked up when she noticed it was signed off with her brother's name.

_Sorry I couldn't be there to meet you, little sister. I'll be back before midnight, so be sure to eat something then go to bed. _

She scanned over it a few more times, taking in the pure joy that her brother was ok. Maybe Tatsuki had been right. The game was good, so he stayed longer for extras to bring home.

"_Oh yes, little red would always regret this one little thing. Her mother always told her…"_

On the table sat a clean, bright red, ripened apple. It was brighter than the one she had given to the stranger who had helped her. Her brows furrowed, not remembering a single apple tree outside in the night. Had someone been over to bring this to him?

Not seeing anything else to eat besides the thing she had brought from home, Orihime grasped the fairly sized fruit in her small hand. Her brother would probably want some fresh bread and cheese to eat, so she should save that for him so when he came back.

The fruit was heavy in her hands, a true beauty that looked sweet to taste. Her lips brushed against it, and she could have sworn it felt like velvet. She bit into the apple, tasting the tangy mixture of sour and sweet. But then this odd feeling started to wrap around her.

Orihime felt dizzy, and a sudden pang hitting her head like a hammer on a nail. Her knees grew wobbly and hands put into a shivering frenzy. She closed her eyes for a minute, feeling as if she was falling. But when she opened them again, she was upright and the room still had flickering candles and smelled of old wood and spice.

She set the apple back down, not caring that it rolled off and onto the floor. She decided it was just happening because she was tired. Yeah, that's right, she was just tired.

"_Never talk to strangers, little red. Because you never know when they might be a demon wanting to spirit you away. Do not give them anything to eat, because they can use it against you to bring you back to hell with them."_

The bed room was quiet, holding large wooden furniture and a small window that showed a dead tree scratching against the glass. The noise sent a shiver down Orihime's spine as she walked further in.

The door slammed shut behind her.

"Welcome home, little sister," a voice said in a hushed tone. It sounded husky and cracked.

Orihime's took a step back before saying, "Is that you, big brother?"

"Oh yes," the voice chided. A lump on the bed moved, the blanket falling off to reveal a dark figure with big bright golden orbs. Orihime shivered.

"M-my brig brother, what big eyes you have," Orihime whispered.

"Only the better to see you with," It said back.

Her body hit the door, desperately searching for the knob. The figure smiled, showing a large set of canines. The voice was too gruff to be her brother's, his voice was so much softer than this. "Has your voice gotten deeper while you were away, big brother?"

He smirked. "Why yes, so as only you can hear me no matter what, my dear."

"And… and your teeth, w-what large teeth you have…" How could her brother have known she was coming? He had no contact what so ever out here.

This was a trap.

And she damn well just fell for it.

"Only so I can eat you up with, little lamb."

The beast pounced, and Orihime screamed.

"_Aunty Rangiku, how can they spirit you away?"_

"_Well, let's say we give them a piece of fruit. They take the fruit and use dark magic on it. This makes the fruit look beautiful on the outside, but on the inside it looked rotted to the core. Demons look for true purity in a human, meaning if they take them as a virgin, it would be ten times as sweet as any normal human."_

"_So that means…"_

"_It mean, little princess, that if you eat the fruit, you will fall into a deep sleep and the demon will take you away to their kingdom in hell. They cannot touch you or harm you when you are still a whole, so they need to make you hollow instead."_

On the wooden kitchen floor laid an apple. Such a beautiful fruit. Ripened red with no bruises and smelling sweeter than any other apple in the world. Oh but turn it over and you could see…

Well, you could see it was black inside from where a bite was taken.

This apple was rotted to the core.

* * *

><p>Notes: Had to hurry and finish the ending, sorry if it seems rushed. Please do tell me if there are any mistakes, I would greatly love you if you would! Please review and have a wonderful day. Thank you for reading!<p>

( = ヮ = )৩ Bye-Bye~!


End file.
